Bad Things
by mootifulru
Summary: Hermione is sitting in a bar, minding her own business, when who walks in but the Slytherin Prince. Judging by the look on his face, tonight is going to be very interesting. First Fic. Song Fic. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own this. All characters and ideas belong to J.K Rowling

* * *

**Bad Things**

_When you came in the air went out__  
__And every shadow filled up with doubt_

So, I'm sat in the bar, on my own, waiting for Ginny to turn up and who walks through the door but the Pure-blood Prince, Draco bloody Malfoy. I heave a sigh and look at the bar trying to ignore the weird feeling I get in my stomach every time I see him. I know who he is and what he stands for, but that doesn't stop him from being absolutely stunning okay? Besides, I don't want to talk to him, just look at him, and maybe touch him a little bit. Oh what am I saying? This is stupid.

I knock back my drink and order another. While it's being made I take the opportunity to look around the bar. Suddenly I'm looking straight into slate-grey eyes. He's staring at me. Why the fuck is he staring at me? A shiver goes up my spine and I meet his gaze, determined not to be the one to back down. I may not know why he's staring at me but I do know what effect those eyes are having on my body, unwillingly of course. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and the music seems to fade from the room as we stare into each others eyes. What the fuck is going on?

His eyes stay locked to mine and I start to feel a heat between my legs. This is totally ridiculous. I know he's not serious. His eyes might be saying "I-want-to-fuck-you" but I know that can't be true. He's Draco Malfoy and I'm the Mudblood Gryffindor Princess. There's no way on earth he'd ever actually want me.

I look away from his eyes, losing the staring match but feeling a flush come over me. I chance a look back at him and he's got that famous Malfoy smirk on his face. Typical. To think for one second I actually thought… wait, he's coming over!

_I don't know who you think you are__  
__But before the night is through_

He swaggers over and takes the stool next to me.

"Granger."

That's all he says for the next 5 minutes. He's just staring at me, and I'm staring back. How can I help it? Forget the fact that it's Malfoy, the most attractive man in the wizarding world is staring at me like he wants to eat me. I'm more than a little confused to say the least.

"Malfoy." I reply and wince when I hear my voice. I sound like a squashed mouse. I shouldn't let him get to me. It's probably all some sick trick anyway.

"What do you want?" I ask him, my voice stronger, more determined. His gaze strengthens and I gasp at the look in his eyes.

_I wanna do bad things with you_

"Just to talk" he says. It takes me a moment but eventually I snort with laughter. Talk? He wants to _talk_? To _ME_?

"I find that hard to believe." I reply, sounding a lot more confident than I feel. I'm way out of my depth here. This weird attraction between us is starting to get to me. If the heat in my face is anything to go by, the slight blush on my face has turned into something resembling very bad sunburn. From the smirk on his face when he looks at me, I know my skin has betrayed me. I want to scream at my body for making me so transparent.

_I'm the kind to sit up in her room.__  
__Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_

"Well I don't want to talk, so if you're quite finished, could you leave me alone please?" I ask him haughtily. Trying to make up for the message my body is sending by sounding as cold as possible. I'm not sure what he's trying to prove. He takes his eyes off me for a moment to order a drink and a wave of lust crashes over me. I compose myself before he turns back to me.

"Come now Granger. That's not very nice. Where are your manners?" He's taunting me. A burst of anger overwhelms me for a minute. I'm not angry at him; he's always been like this. I'm angry at myself. I shouldn't want him this badly. He's arrogant, conceited, insolent, and… and too bloody fucking _gorgeous_!

My eyes travel over his body. He's dressed in the best of course. Designer wizarding robes flow gracefully over his amazing body. I find myself wondering what he'd look like in a suit and another wave of heat hits my face. Of course he'd never be caught dead in muggle clothes but he'd look stunning. I can see the shape of his body through his silvery-grey robes. It's toned and in perfect proportion, which makes me wonder if _everything _about him is perfect. I feel a tingle between my thighs at the thought and curse myself again. How can I hate him and want him so much at the same time. This man is an enigma.

_I don't know what you've done to me,__  
__But I know this much is true_

"My manners don't apply to you." He looks me up and down and lust heats my body from my toes to my head. He has a look in his eyes that make my nipples harden unwillingly. I look away from the attack of his eyes and he leans towards me.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" In shock I turn towards him again. Immediately I realise this is a mistake because the lust comes roaring back at the look in his eyes which tells me there will be very little talking once we are alone.

"You have to be joking." I'm confused. There's no way Malfoy would be seen dead alone with me. He seems to be reading my mind because the next thing he says blows me away with the implications.

"No one has to know, it will be our little secret."

_No one has to know_. For a moment I forget everything I know about Draco Malfoy and think about his proposition. One night, just him and me, _our little secret_. I'm intrigued. Of course it could go no further. No one would be allowed to know. Harry and Ron would hate me and I'm pretty sure his parents and pure-blood friends wouldn't be too pleased either. His reputation is at stake as much as mine. It would be a night with his body, not his personality. A night of pure pleasure with no strings attached. Everything would be back to normal the next day. I'm very tempted to take him up on his offer. I look at him and he looks at me. Grey eyes stare into brown. I hold out my hand.

"Shake on it." I tell him. One thing I know about Draco Malfoy is that he is a man of his word and if he wants me as much as those eyes are telling me he does, then he'll shake and we'll leave here together. Of course he won't shake, I tell myself. This is all just some scheme to make me feel stupid or…

He takes my hand and shakes it firmly. Electricity seems to pass through our fingers and he doesn't let go. He's staring at me with an intense and very serious look on his face. I nod once and he lets go.

Without speaking, we gather our things. I write a note to Ginny telling her sorry but something came up. I leave it with the barman, pay for my drinks and walk towards the door, excitement rushing through me. I tell myself not to think too much about it or it won't happen. I'm fairly sure he's telling himself the same thing. We both hesitate at the door and look at each other once more. This is the point of no return, if we leave this place together; there'll be no going back. He looks straight into my eyes and opens the door for me.

_I wanna do bad things with you_

I take a breath and walk through. He follows and as soon as we're outside, he takes my arm and tandem-apparates me into his flat.

"I live alone, no one can get through my wards, no one will know."

He looks at me again, this time the lust is overwhelming.

"Shut up, Malfoy." I say, then I grab his neck and pull his face to mine for a deep kiss. I'm too far gone by now to care about what I'm doing. He responds with equal feeling, swirling his tongue inside my mouth exquisitely. His hands grab me by my hips and pull me into his body. He feels firm and warm, like the heated stone floor I used to lie against in my fathers holiday home in Crete. I wrap my arms around his neck and give myself to him completely. He breaks the kiss and looks down into my lust-filled eyes. I hear a soft growling noise that makes me weak at the knees. His lips plunge onto mine once more and I feel my feet leave the floor. He carries me into his bedroom and puts me on the bed. I watch as his hands come up to remove his robes and as they drop to the floor all rational thought leaves my head. All I can think about is his body.

"Oh Merlin." I sigh and thank God I took him up on his offer. This was going to be a very interesting night. He straddles me on the bed and starts to undo my trousers. _Very _interesting.

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_

* * *

_

This is my first fic and first song fic. The song is Bad Things by Jace Everett. Please R&R The link to the song is .com/watch?v=MdjHwSShzsc - so hot (Beta note!)


End file.
